


Like a time bomb ticking

by angeliccurls



Category: LABELCOM, Что было дальше? (ЧБД)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Canon Compliant, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliccurls/pseuds/angeliccurls
Summary: Иногда во время съемок Нурлан просто наблюдал со стороны, как Лёша разгоняется словно гиперактивный беспородный щенок с нуля до сотни. Которого если не одёрнуть назад, он не остановится. Иногда это было забавно. Иногда это бесило до мелкой дрожи в пальцах.Сегодня, например, вечер был особенно тяжёлым.Aka какон-история о том, как развивались события после того самого выпуска с Нилетто (или как бы мне хотелось, чтобы они развивались).
Relationships: Нурлан Сабуров/Алексей Щербаков
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Like a time bomb ticking

Стоит отметить, что Лёша всегда умел чуть ли не профессионально играть на нервах Нурлана, словно в армии его учили именно этому, а не собирать автомат за 30 секунд. Вот накалить Сабурова за полминуты — тут ему не было равных. Нет, брюнет не вскипал и не взрывался, как пробка из взболтанного шампанского. Понять, что он зол можно было по потяжелевшему взгляду, по напряженной челюсти и почерневшим глазам. Вообще, Нурлан гордился своим самообладанием. Всю свою публичную жизнь он представал перед людьми в образе интеллигентного, статного молодого человека и изредка вскипал только внутри, не подавая вида окружающим.

Тем более странной для него была его реакция на Щербакова, который порой буквально залазил ему под кожу своей неугомонностью.

Иногда во время съемок Нурлан просто наблюдал со стороны, как Лёша разгоняется словно гиперактивный беспородный щенок с нуля до сотни. Которого если не одёрнуть назад, он не остановится. Иногда это было забавно. Иногда это бесило до мелкой дрожи в пальцах.

Сегодня, например, вечер был особенно тяжёлым.

Съёмки проходили затяжно. День был настолько долгим, что казалось, утро началось неделю назад, и Щербаков на протяжении всего последнего мотора прикладывал все силы, чтобы этот день не кончался. Чтобы Нурлан не поехал домой, в свою тихую квартиру, где не будет грёбанного палящего света студийных софитов, тупой публики, имбецильных вопросов Щербакова. Ему казалось, что именно сегодня Лёша намеренно растрачивал его нервные клетки, со снайперским прицелом убивая их одну за одной.

— Заткнись. Заткнись, Лёха, блять, ёб твою мать, — сорвался Нурлан в первый раз за этот долгий вечер.

История Антона не продвигалась от слова «совсем». Нурлан, будучи перфекционистом в работе, всегда старался контролировать и балансировать уровень стёба с уровнем уважения к речи гостей. Когда остальные парни просто бесконечно накидывали и перебивали, он следил за тем, чтобы это не скатывалось в полнейшую вакханалию. Педантичность Нурлана не позволяла расслабиться ни на секунду, ему было необходимо держать всё под контролем. Когда съёмки шли как по маслу, он так же присоединялся к парням в их стёбе, когда они перегибали палку, он жестами, глазами или прямо в лоб ясно давал понять, что пора завязывать. Преимущественно это, конечно, касалось Щербакова.

— Блять, Лёш, чё за хуйня? — уже серьёзно спросил Нурлан. Лёха сегодня был в ударе и бесконечно говорил в параллель со всеми. Это неимоверно капало на мозги, словно китайская пытка.

У Нурлана начали потихоньку сдавать нервы. Конечно, на тот момент в нём ещё были силы вывести всё в шутку. Он усмехнулся и откинулся поглубже в кресло, внутри разрасталась какая-то тихая истерия от происходящего. Щербакова сегодня было чрезмерно много. Такое ощущение, что он жадно пытался занять собой всё душное пространство этой студии. История про скромного зеленоградского парня сегодня явно была неактуальна, Лёша почему-то эгоистично решил тащить всё внимание на себя.

— Дай сказать, ну чё ты за мудак? Заткнись.

— Я вообще ничё не— Ты ж хлопал.

— Заткнись.

— Ты хлопал…

— Тамби, говори.

— …Я молчал, ты два раза хлопнул. Я отвлёкся, думаю, чё ты хлопаешь…

Если бы не камеры, Нурлан с удовольствием сейчас хлопнул бы ему по лицу.

— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы произнёс брюнет.

— … Думаю, чё ты хлопаешь, может, свет погасить хотел, я хуй его знает.

— Заткнись.

— Ради бога пожалуйста, — сдался Лёша.

На его лице заметно заиграла обида. Поджав губы, он взял в руки планшет, делая вид, что собрался писать версию. Но хуй там был, Нурлан кожей чувствовал его неугомонность в этом тесном давящем помещении. Сконцентрированность и Щербаков сегодня ещё не встречались, и кажется, эта встреча не состоится. Нурлан не понимал, что происходило с Лёшей; да, он как обычно вставлял свои вопросы в рассказ гостя, но сегодня его энергия была помножена на десять. Он был как ураган из нескончаемого потока слов, казалось, ему уже неважно было ЧТО говорить, главное не прекращать пиздеть. Челюсть Нурлана сжалась настолько плотно, что на лице заходили сухожилия.

— Алексей, серьёзный разговор, — подключился Тамби, попытавшись настроить Лёшу на серьёзный лад. Насколько это вообще было возможно сегодня.

— Да ладно, давайте, хорошо, — Щербаков уткнулся в свой планшет с видом котёнка, которого только что натыкали носом в лужу.

И тем не менее тумблер на переключение Лёши из долбоебического состояния в нормальное сегодня явно был сломан. Он совершенно не поддавался контролю.

В момент, когда бутылка полетела в Данила, Нурлан, — к своему сожалению, наверное, — даже не моргнул глазом, так как подобную выходку, в принципе, чисто теоретически, можно было ожидать от Лёши. Но всё же в этот момент он перешёл границы. Полетевшая бутылка стала последней каплей в чаше терпения Нурлана в этот вечер. Пальцы неконтролируемо сжались в кулак.

Всё их шоу было построено на том, что они перебивали гостей, прикалывались над ними, стебали, иногда грубо, иногда слишком грубо, но тем не менее никакого умышленно злого посыла никогда не было. Сейчас Нурлан пристально смотрел на Лёшу, проедая его своим чёрным взглядом. У того, казалось, шило намертво застряло в заднице, и всё, что хотелось Нурлану, — затнкуть его любым способом. Он понимал, что вся эта энергия — ничто иное как защитный механизм, маска клоуна. Он понимал. Он чётко знал, когда Лёша делает хуйню ради шоу, а когда — как сейчас — он словно на диких спидах разгонял до ста, наплевав на границы дозволенного и безмолвную команду «стоп».

Как только они попрощались с Даней и поблагодарили публику, Нурлан молниеносно покинул студию, где проходили съёмки. От раздражения пульсировали виски, челюсть была сжата до предела. Усталость отошла на второй план, уступив место пелене тихого гнева. Несколько глотков воды, и выброшенная почти полная бутылка полетела через комнату, время на часах показало 23:17, он со злостью пнул подвернувшийся под ногу стул; ассистентка задала какой-то вопрос насчёт его спонсорских шмоток, на что получила явно незаслуженное «отъебись» в ответ. Нурлан извинится позже. Сейчас, степень его раздражения была уже настолько высока, что если бы кто-то в эту минуту до него дотронулся, то получил бы высоковольтный удар током, как от прикосновения к оголённому проводу.

Из-за угла в коридоре показался Лёша, который что-то оживлённо обсуждал с пацанами, сопровождая разговор громким гоготом. Спустя мгновение, он посмотрел вперёд и заметил Нурлана. Улыбка на его лице почти полностью пропала, в светлых глазах читался немой вопрос.

Зрение Нурлана моментально сфокусировалось на блондине — троекратный зум, словно в матрице, картинку вокруг будто кто-то заблюрил. В фокусе остался только Лёха, с его большими голубыми блюдцами глаз, вопросительно смотрящими на Нурлана. В несколько широких шагов брюнет оказался рядом с Лёшей, положил свою ладонь на заднюю поверхность шеи и крепко сжал пальцы.

— Пошли, — сквозь стиснутые зубы произнёс он и, не отпуская, толкнул того вперёд.

Кажется, кто-то из парней что-то сказал им вслед — Нурлану было плевать. Весь его фокус в данную секунду был направлен на приоткрытую дверь их гримёрки и горячую шею под его ладонью.

Лёха не издал ни звука, впервые, блять, за этот вечер. Может, он высрал весь свой скупой словарный запас во время съёмок?

Нурлан, не отпуская Лёшу, завернул в их гримёрную. Грудь ему прожигала лава, казалось, через секунду из ноздрей пойдёт пар; он сам не понимал, откуда в нём разыгралась такая буря. Левой рукой всё ещё держа Щербакова за загривок, он завёл их в тускло освещённую комнату и, не глядя, защёлкнул за собой замок на двери. Тут же прижал слабо сопротивляющегося парня лицом к стене, оставляя ему минимум пространства для движений.

— Ты можешь хоть иногда захлапывать свой ебаный рот? — вкрадчиво, буквально шипя, задал риторический вопрос Нур. — Ты, блять, вообще сигнала «стоп» не понимаешь?

Лёша под таким напором не мог выдавить и слова. Настолько незнакомая и сильная реакция Нурлана сбивала с толку.

— Почему ты, блять, постоянно. Встреваешь. Со своими. Дебильными. Вопросами? — С расстановкой спросил Нурлан, с каждым произнесённым словом встряхивая тело блондина, зажатого между ним и стеной.

— Блять, Нур, ты совсем ебану—

— Закрой рот, — резко оборвал его Нурлан.

Дыхание учащено, словно у быка, с секунды на секунды готового сорваться на красную тряпку. Они оба понимали, что шутки остались за пределами этой комнаты. Пальцы всё так же мёртвой хваткой сжимали загривок Щербакова, вторая рука неосознанно опустилась на бедро блондина.

— Закрой свой рот, ты сегодня уже достаточно пропизделся, — выплюнул брюнет сквозь зубы.

Тело Нурлана полностью накрыло Лёшу. Лица их находились в опасной близости друг от друга, одна щека блондина была прижата к стене, вторая горела алым. То ли от жары, обволочившей их обоих, то ли от обжигающего дыхания Нурлана, которое рикошетило от кожи Щербакова и отдавалось обратно в губы казаха — настолько минимальным было расстояние между ними.

Нурлан весь вечер был на взводе, с каждой минутой съёмок эмоциональное возбуждение вкупе с усталостью и злостью набирали градус в теле брюнета. Он надеялся, что бравада смеха и маска непоколебимого ведущего — «единственного адекватного здесь» — спасли его перед камерами этим вечером, потому что внутри он готов был взорваться. Потому что с каждым словом, каждым перебиванием, с каждым вбросом Лёха добавлял масла в огонь. Потому что все эти эмоции были таргетированы, и в общем-то спровоцированы, одним человеком. И сейчас этот человек находился под ним, буквально.

Нурлана одурманивал контраст между ними; внезапно Лёша стал казаться таким маленьким, таким компактным в сильных руках брюнета. Такой всегда громкий и язвительный сейчас он не издавал ни звука, за исключением свистящего учащённого дыхания, вырывающегося из приоткрытых обкусанных губ. С другой стороны, даже несмотря на свою комплекцию, Лёша был сильным парнем — если бы он захотел, то вырвался за секунду.

Бёдра Нурлана непроизвольно подались вперёд, плотно прижавшись к телу Лёши. Он и сам не обратил внимания, как эмоциональное возбуждение дало отклик в собственном теле. Только почувствовав непосредственную близость другого человека его мозг зафиксировал этот факт. Бёрда, не слушаясь, сделали ещё один рывок вперёд.

Изо рта Лёши вырвался сдавленный удивлённый выдох, в то время как Нурлан, запрокинув голову, сквозь сжатые зубы попытался проглотить свой стон.

— Нур…

— Замолчи.

От трения и жара другого тела член Нурлана налился ещё больше. Бёдра постепенно начали ритмично подаваться вперёд, имитируя толчки, ловя волны удовольствия от жёсткой фрикции чувствительной головки об задницу Лёши, разделённых преградой нескольких слоёв грубой джинсы.

Щербаков всё так же не пытался высвободиться из настойчивых рук Нурлана, не пытался зарядить ему локтём под рёбра или выплюнуть с отвращением: «Пидор». Наверное, единственный раз в жизни Нурлану действительно удалось его заткнуть. Блондин всё так же тяжело дышал, опершись ладонями о стену и периодически пытаясь посмотреть за плечо. Нурлан нашёл ритм, быстрый, резкий ритм движений своих бёдер. Член неудобно выглядывал из-под пояса, но на это было плевать. Важнее было такое упоительное трение о мягкие ягодицы блондина.

Хотелось ещё быстрее, ещё сильнее, ещё жарче. Из гортани вырвался рычащий звук, и голова Нурлана упала вперёд, на плечо Лёши. За дверью, наверное, кто-то ходил, вполне возможно, их кто-то искал, пацаны скорее всего переживали из-за того, что они сейчас срутся или, что ещё хуже, Нур составляет серьёзный разговор. Но это сейчас было так далеко и так похуй. Всё, что волновало Сабурова в эту минуту, это тело Лёши в его руках и упругая жопа под натиском его бёдер.

Лёша до побеления прикусил нижнюю губу зубами. Кожа его шеи стала влажной от выступившей испарины и тяжёлого, обжигающего дыхания Нурлана. Движения его бёдер начали срываться с чёткого ритма, уступая место хаотичным ускоренным рывкам. В голове стоял вязкий душный туман. Очень душно. Так душно, что хочется сорвать с себя кожу.

Длинные пальцы на левом бедре Лёши ещё сильнее впились в кожу. Всё его тело дёргало короткими рывками в такт движений Нурлана. Блять, он всегда был таким маленьким в сравнении с ним? Почему их разница в росте внезапно стала такой опьяняющей? Нурлан прикусил кожу между шеей и плечом Лёши, пытаясь подавить животные звуки, вырывающиеся из его горла. Было так дико и по-грязному хорошо. В каком-то невиданном порыве Нурлан опустил правую руку с шеи Лёши, она проворно скользнула вперёд, задержавшись на пару секунд на напряжённых, твёрдых мышцах пресса блондина. Нурлан не думал, он уже не мог, мыслей не осталось, остался невыносимый жар в области паха, желание поскорее кончить, желание поглотить Щербакова целиком здесь и сейчас. Поэтому, не думая дважды, он опустил ладонь ещё ниже и сжал член друга.

Твёрдый член друга.

Член другого мужика, который налился от того, что он тёрся своим стояком об его зад.

Осознание сюрреалистичности всей ситуации ударило в голову Нурлана покрепче шестидесятиградусного американского Бурбона. Он стоял в гримёрке их студии, буквально ебал другого парня, _Щербакова_ , сквозь пару слоёв одежды, от других людей их отделяли только тонкая дверь и хлипкий замок на ней. И Лёше, стало быть, всё это вкатывает, раз под большой ладонью Нурлана сейчас пульсировал горячий налитый член друга.

Нурлан ещё несколько раз остервенело толкнулся между ягодиц Лёши, костяшки на пальцах побелели от того, с какой силой он компульсивно сжал ладонь на бедре блондина. Внезапно его прошибло молнией оргазма. Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб влажной шеи Лёши, неожиданно сильно прикусил кожу, и из него вырвался приглушённый животный звук.

Ещё какое-то время Нурлан стоял уткнувшись лбом в плечо друга и тяжело дыша. Бёдра по инерции сделали ещё несколько замедляющихся движений вперёд. Сознание потихоньку возвращалось к нему, туман, заполнивший голову, начал рассеиваться. Пиздец. Что только что произошло? Лёша всё так же не обронил ни слова, дыхание его было прерывистым, губы обкусаны. Член всё так же стоял.

_«Блять.»_

Нурлан одёрнул руки словно ошпарившись. Спина Щербакова вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания, футболка прилипла к позвоночнику от пота.

— А чё на сухую-то не присунул, раз так разошёлся, ковбой блять, — выплюнул Лёша, развернувшись лицом к Нурлану и прислонившись спиной к стене.

Лёха всегда общался так, словно брал человека «на слабо». Невероятный градус дерзости в данной ситуации.

Голова его была нагло запрокинута, кадык отчётливо торчал на загорелой коже. Как и его член в этих узких светлых джинсах. Зрачки почти полностью скрыли светлую радужку голубых глаз, во взгляде читался вызов. Наверное, незнакомый человек увидев сейчас Щербакова подумал бы, что тот готов накинуться и разъебать Нурлана. Но Нурлан знал его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Вид Лёши говорил не «только попробуй подойти», сейчас он говорил «только попробуй сказать это вслух, но подойди».

— Лёх, ещё раз ты устроишь такой цирк и—

— И что? — не дав договорить, перебил его Щербаков. — Что?

— Я тебе реально втащу. Ты сегодня вообще все границы перешёл.

— А ты, блять, сейчас вышиванием занимался? Своим хуем на моей спине. Тут мы границы никакие не перешли, всё по-джентельменски?

Взгляд Нурлана неконтролируемо снова на долю секунды опустился вниз. Лёха невозмутимо не подавал вида, но—

_«Блять, у него стоит.»_

— Ты меня слышал. Когда я серьёзно говорю тебе заткнуться, значит, пора заткнуться, Лёх.

Вся бушевавшая ранее злость, видимо, вышла вместе со спермой, неприятно липко остывавшей в штанах Нурлана. Усталость навалилась с ещё большей силой, а в голове никак не унималось:

_«У него действительно встал от того, что я кончил об его зад. У Щербакова, из всех людей.»_

Нурлан не дал шанса вставить очередные пять копеек и стремительно вышел из гримёрки, чувствуя, как спину прожигают распалённые кристально-голубые глаза. На автомате попрощавшись с ребятами, он покинул здание студии; домой хотелось ещё сильнее. Только сидя в комфортном вакууме своей машины, он начал прокручивать события этого бесконечного вечера. В нём всё больше разрасталось чувство полнейшего ахуя.

_«Что это, мать твою, было?»_


End file.
